Attack of the Phantom
by art1st4786
Summary: When a mysterious phantom named Kimoru shows up out of nowhere and holds Link hostage in exchange for a bride, the smashers turn to a teenager from Earth to help save him. I added a gag-reel chapter and edited the story! PLEASE R/R!!!
1. Captured!

Attack of the Phantom  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of the Nintendo characters. Michelle and Kimoru are original creations of mine and you may not use them without my permission. Thank you very much.  
  
Chapter 1: Captured!  
  
It was just another day at the Super Smash Bros. Mansion. Scheduled fights were going on; the tournament was a few months away, and all was well. On the stage of Princess Peach's Castle, one of the scheduled fights was going on between Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, and the Ice Climbers.  
  
"You're-a not-a gonna get away that-a easily," yelled Mario while chasing Popo and Nana through the stage. They quickly pivoted and hammered their hammers into Mario, sending him flying back. At that time, Link did a spin attack to ward off Donkey Kong, but he dodged, picked up Link over his head, and threw him into the Ice Climbers. Link double jumped in the air to prevent the mid-air collision and fired an arrow at Donkey Kong, which the large ape barely dodged.  
  
Right at that moment, storm clouds started rolling in from the west side of the stage, and lightning started striking from cloud to cloud, then cloud to ground. A dark, cloaked figure started coming down from the clouds, and as he got closer, he started growing in size until he was over eight feet tall! Popo, before he could hammer Mario again, looked at the figure with Nana in shock.  
  
"Guys, LOOK!"  
  
Everybody turned to look at the figure. Donkey Kong yelped in surprise, Link's eyes widened slightly as he gasped, and Mario's hands started twitching as he stood in shock. If you could see underneath his cloak, the dark figure formed a large, evil grin on his face, and as he did this, he started laughing to himself.  
  
"Well, well, well.what do we have here? A rather odd looking bunch of heroes," laughed the figure. He landed onto the field and started walking toward the fighters. Mario started backing away from him, and the others soon followed his lead.  
  
"What do you want," yelled Link in question. "Just who are you, anyway!?" All the dark person could do was laugh. He started flying towards the five at high speed.  
  
"Get down," ordered Mario. Everyone quickly ducked as the figure flew overhead of them. He turned around and looked at the awestricken fighters. He held out both of his gloved hands. Each hand created a ball of dark magic, then the two balls merged into one larger one that was then fired at the group, sending them flying to all parts of the stage. Donkey Kong landed on top of the tower on his stomach, unconscious. The Ice Climbers were blown to the east side of the tower on the roof, also unconscious. Mario hit the west side of the tower while Link was gripping onto the edge some yards away from Popo and Nana. The dark figure walked up to the Hylian and looked down at him with glowing red eyes, laughing under his breath. Link looked up and his eyes widened. The figure reached down and grabbed Link with one hand as the young hero struggled to get free of his grasp. He then flew up into the air, laughing louder down at the rest of the awestricken and awakening group.  
  
"Hear me," boomed the figure. "I am known as the Gloved Phantom, Kimoru. I was the one who brought all of you Super Smash Brothers to this place. But, alas, I have been rather lonely with just these hands and myself. I've looked at the females of your group, but none of them interest me. Bring me a worthy bride, and I'll give you back the boy!" And with those words, he disappeared with Link, laughing.  
  
"No, Link" screamed Mario.  
  
"What are we going to do now," asked Nana. Mario stood there for a few minutes, silent, and thinking of a possible solution. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Let's-a let everyone else-a know what's-a going on." The others nodded sadly and quickly left the stage. 


	2. And Her Name is

Chapter 2: And Her Name is.  
  
"What!? Link's gone," cried Zelda. Zelda sat in a chair in the meeting room with all the other smashers. Peach sat next to her and she put a hand on the shoulder of the Hylian princess sympathetically.  
  
"So what the heck are we supposed to do!? He doesn't like any of the girls here," roared Falco. He stood up and slammed his hands onto the table. Fox grabbed him and pushed him back down in the chair.  
  
"Personally, I feel offended by Kimoru's statement," whined Peach.  
  
"Get over it, Princess," sighed Samus.  
  
"Why don't we just find a girl from another planet," suggested Ganondorf unenthusiastically. Everyone turned their heads to him, then smirks started forming on a few.  
  
"That's a great idea," exclaimed Roy. "We'll train her under one of our styles, present her to the phantom, then get Link back!" Ganondorf blinked in surprise and confusion.  
  
"Wow, I wasn't even being serious."  
  
"So who should it be," asked Ness. All of them looked at each other in thought, then looked at the main monitor, the one that overlooked any activity in the universe.  
  
"Crap! I'm gonna be late," screamed a young girl about the age of seventeen as she ran to the drama room. Her long, brown hair flowed freely behind her. Her tennis shoes made a soft noise as they hit the ground. She tried opening the outside door, but it was locked. She banged against it, but nobody answered. She cursed to herself under her breath, then remembered the side door by the dressing room. She dashed onto the patio and tried opening that door, but it was locked as well. She banged on it, but suddenly stopped once she saw the sky go dark all of a sudden. Just then, a large beam of blue light shot down from the sky to the ground around the girl, sending her up into the sky as she screamed. As she was being pulled up, she saw time on her world slow, then stop. She then slowly slipped out of consciousness.  
  
Link tried as hard as he could to break the chains that bound him to the wall, but to no avail. Just then, bolts of electricity struck him and he yelled out in pain. He looked up, wincing at the source of the shocking. Kimoru leered down at Link and laughed maniacally at him.  
  
"Soon, everything will fall into plan.once you Smashers are dead and Nintendo Land is mine, I'll take over the land of my future bride, and soon, this whole universe will be mine," roared the phantom in laughter.  
  
"You'll never get away with this," protested Link. "My friends would never let anything like that happen!"  
  
"How can they save a whole land.if they can't even save you? Face it, you and Nintendo Land are and shall forever be mine!" Laughter then filled and echoed throughout the room as Link glared at his captor, then lowered his head.  
  
Everyone ran as fast as they could toward the infirmary. Inside there was that same girl lying on one of the bed, unconscious. Dr. Mario walked in and checked her over for any injuries or abnormalities.  
  
"Everything-a seems to be okay," stated the doctor. Zelda walked in and looked at the young human. Her hopeful complexion soon faded and turned into a puzzled one.  
  
Her hair, thought Zelda, the way her bangs are. They look so.familiar. They look like.Link's. Pikachu then ran in and hopped up onto the teen's bed, looking at her. Suddenly, she slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she sees is the electric mouse.  
  
"Gah!!! It's a pokémon! Get it off, get it off," screamed the girl, shooing Pikachu away. It was going to shock her if Dr. Mario hadn't intervened. She sat up and looked around in shock.  
  
"Hey, she's awake," cried Ness in glee. Everyone started cheering while the teen looks utterly confused.  
  
"At least we know which team she's not getting training from," chuckled Falco.  
  
"Could someone please explain to me why the heck I'm here," interrogated the girl.  
  
"We want you to become the br-"  
  
"A what," she asked with a puzzled expression, looking at Falco, who had the hand of Fox over his beak.  
  
"We want you to become the...the newest member of the Super Smash Brothers team," blurted out Fox with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Out of all the people in the galaxy-no-universe, why me?"  
  
"Well, we, uh.sent a beam to a random place in hopes of finding a worthy female fighter, and I guess you were chosen," explained Marth.  
  
"What's your name," asked Young Link. The girl looked down at him, then smiled, her bright blue eyes seeming to smile as well.  
  
"My name.is Michelle." 


	3. The Hard Training

Chapter 3: The hard training  
  
After taking a day to find a room to stay in and a chance to get back to her senses, Michelle started her vigorous training. She went to the Classic Mushroom Kingdom's stage with Mario and Luigi, dressed in blue overalls, a lavender tank top that showed her midriff, and a purple hat which she wore backwards. Her long, brown hair flowed with the wind as she ran towards Luigi, ready to punch his lights out. Luigi yawned and simply sidestepped out of the way. Before she could stop, Michelle ran into the wall shoulder first. She winced slightly, then regained her composure, turning around to look at the Mario brothers.  
  
"You're not-a doing-a very good job getting one-a hit on-a us," explained Mario. Luigi stiffled a laugh as the young teen wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
"This isn't working out, guys," sighed Michelle. "You guys have been fighting with your style for a long time, longer than I've been alive."  
  
"Are you-a saying we're-a old!?"  
  
"No, no, not at all.just middle-aged." Before Mario had a chance to punch Michelle in the gut, Peach came over and caught his fist, looking kindly at the trainee.  
  
"I wouldn't mind showing you my style," offered Peach.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Princess," declined Michelle. "Besides, I can't even walk in high heels! How do you expect me to fight in them?" Once she caught her breath, she started charging at Mario again, and soon, they were in a "heated" battle.  
  
Kimoru watched the scene from his throne through his crystal ball. He laughed to himself, amused.  
  
"This is pathetic," chuckled the phantom. "This girl couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag even if she wanted to!" Link looked up and into the crystal ball, watching the human girl train. His eyes caught a glimpse of her right hand, which had her class ring on it. A beautiful, white stone was in the center of it, and whenever the light hit it, it would shine different hues of the rainbow. Somewhere, he had heard something about the description of the stone, but he couldn't remember where. His hopeful eyes soon turned sad as he saw the teen knocked down by Mario. Kimoru saw this change, then smirked.  
  
"Face it, boy, your beautiful land of Nintendo is doomed. Soon, it'll belong to me," laughed Kimoru. Link glared at him and growled under his breath. Kimoru pushed his hands out to the side and the gloves came off, growing to their original size. To his left, Crazy Hand, and to his right, Master Hand.  
  
"Taking over the girl's land should be a breeze," laughed Master Hand.  
  
"Nintendo Land could pose a bit more of a challenge, though," stated Kimoru.  
  
"Don't sweat it," assured Crazy Hand. "One of their best fighters is in our clutches. Nothing can stop us, not even a klutzy little girl!" All three of them laughed maniacally, leaving Link to watch with an angry look in his eyes.  
  
Michelle baseball slid to knock Luigi off balance, but he caught her feet, spun her around, and then threw her off the stage. She hit the western wall back first, then fell down to the very bottom of the stage, below the fighting area. One of the moving platforms picked her up and took her to the boarding dock where Peach, Mario, and Luigi met her. Peach rushed over to her to help the beaten and exhausted fighter walk.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I'll be fighting on your team since I can't master your skills," sighed Michelle.  
  
"You're doing fine for your first day," reassured Peach.  
  
"Honestly, haven't you ever been in a fight before," taunted Samus, who just came down the hallway to go to her next match against Captain Falcon, who was close behind her.  
  
"Do verbal fights count," asked Michelle. Samus just looked at her like she had grown another head.  
  
"You're pathetic, you know that?"  
  
"You wanna say that to my face," challenged Michelle. She started walking up to Samus, but then felt a bit dizzy. Captain Falcon and Peach rushed over to her to catch her by the arms before she tripped. Samus just laughed.  
  
"You can't even walk and chew gum at the same time! How can you expect to be a smasher if you can't even stand up?" Michelle's angry face soon turned into an upset one as she lowered her head. Zelda frowned as she peered from around the corner.  
  
If she can't pull this off, thought Zelda, I'll never be able to see my best friend again. 


	4. A New Hope

Chapter 4: A New Hope  
  
Young Link woke up early that morning to hear the sound of blasting and crashing down the hall, where the location of the Corneria stage was. He hated having his room so close to one of the arenas. He groggily got out of bed, only in his pajamas, and walked down the hall to watch the fight. Fox, Falco, and Michelle were up bright and early to continue her training. She was wearing the blue outfit that looked like Fox's. She had her pair of sunglasses in her hair, wearing them like a headband. She blasted quickly at Fox and Falco. Fox reflected the shot, but Falco got hit in the chest, wincing slightly, then grinning.  
  
"Your aim's not bad, Human," complimented Falco. "But your speed can't match it!" He then did his favorite move, the Falco Phantasm and literally swept Michelle off her feet, letting her land on her back hard. She quickly got up and darted at Falco, then drop kicked him in his manhood. His eyes widened and he doubled over, coughing, holding that region. She stepped back, putting her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Falco," apologized Michelle. "I meant to hit you in the chest, not your-well, you know." Falco just glared at her. He was ready to give her the beating of her life. But before he could even lay a finger on her, Fox knocked Falco over, giving him an angry look.  
  
"Look, she said she was sorry, all right," defended Fox. He then turned to Michelle, his hard look softening. "A tip for future reference: Don't apologize to the fighter during a match. It'll take you off guard, and your objective is to knock your opponent down in anyway you can, even it means." Fox only cringed before he could finish, understanding Falco's pain. Falco got up and then he and Fox did their signature fire moves and knocked Michelle off the stage. The match then ended and the three rode the mobile platforms up to the docking bay. Young Link ran down the hall and up to the three. Michelle looked at the younger version of the Hero of Time. She could only smile and ruffle his hair, making him laugh. He looked different without his hat; more innocent.  
  
"You're getting there, Michelle," interrupted Fox. She turned around to face him. "But, I'm not sure if this is your thing. Your aim is okay, but you still can't handle a blaster. Plus your speed isn't all that great.  
  
"I'm a dancer, not a track star," protested Michelle. "My leg muscles come from dance and dance alone."  
  
"Dancing isn't going to get you anywhere in this arena," stated Falco, getting the feeling back into his midsection. Michelle's glare soon turned into an upset face once more, only this time, tears were forming in her eyes. She quickly excused herself and ran off. The young Hylian turned around and watched her run off with a frown.  
  
"I don't understand girls," said Young Link with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Trust me, you never will, Kid," coughed Falco.  
  
The next few days were about the same for Michelle. She tried Captain Falcon's style. Too slow. She tried Samus' ways. The suit was too big. Then the Ice Climbers. Too klutzy. She even tried Zelda's ways, but she couldn't even use magic. Everyone was starting to lose hope, even Michelle.  
  
Zelda walked down the hallway with a worried look on her face. There were only two days left until the deadline. Michelle wasn't ready. She wasn't even aware of the real reason why she was there. As she walked past the training room, she could hear someone training pretty hard. She peered into the room and she thought she saw Link for a moment in there, practicing with his sword. She smiled and blinked a few times, but then her smile faded as she saw it wasn't him. Then her face grew surprised as she saw Michelle practicing with a beam sword as if it were a real sword. She walked in and watched her train. Her sword skills looked great. She smiled and got an idea that just might work. 


	5. Success!

Chapter 5: Success!  
  
"Okay, give me your best shot," yelled Young Link, now in his original outfit. Michelle stood about ten yards away from him in one of Link's outfits, only without the hat. She gripped her sword and charged at the youth and then jumps over him, coming crashing down on him. He flew back, but then quickly got up. She then pulled out her bow and fired an arrow at Young Link. He blocked it with his shield. He fired a fire arrow at her. She did a spin attack and actually knocked it back at him, sending him flying (his percent damage was pretty high as well as hers). He hit the side wall of the arena and the match ended. Both of them rode the platforms to the docking bay. All of the smashers were there, watching them. Hope returned to their eyes as they saw the human girl win. Young Link and Michelle shook hands. She then got him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.  
  
"I've always wanted to give my brother one of these," laughed Michelle.  
  
"Why didn't you," asked Young Link, fixing his hat.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because he's a foot taller than me."  
  
"Older?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I really hate to break up the bonding session here, children," interrupted Ganondorf, "But we have a deadline to meet."  
  
"Deadline," asked Michelle. "What deadline?"  
  
"Never mind that now," cut off Peach. "There's a dress in your room that you need to put on. Meet us at the docking bay of my castle in half an hour. We'll explain everything there." Michelle just looked at her with a puzzled look, but she obeyed and went to her room. She shut the door behind her and looked at the beautiful white dress that was hanging up by her closet, then slipped it on. The top of it was like a halter-top, only the straps were bedazzled in rhinestones. The dress sparkled and the skirt went down to her ankles as it flowed with every movement she made. She put on the pair of white high heels that were sitting by her bedside and thanked God that the heals weren't too thin nor too high. She brushed her hair out and readjusted her class ring. She then looked on her desk and saw a beautiful white gold tiara with three diamonds side-by-side in the center. Slipping it on, she looked at herself in the mirror with a smile, which slowly faded away into a puzzled look once more. She looked at her clock and rushed to the docking bay where she met everyone. The boys looked at her in amazement, but then their looks turned into serious ones. Fox helped her onto one of the mobile platforms as Mario and Roy soon followed. They stepped off the platforms once they got onto the stage. The sky was already darkening and the wind's speed picked up.  
  
"Michelle, I don't have much time to explain this to you," started Fox, "but the real reason we brought you here was to-"  
  
"Become my bride," interrupted a voice. The four looked up to see Kimoru float down from the clouds and land on the stage. He was not at his original height, which was about the height of Ganondorf. He removed the hood of his cloak and long, silver hair flowed with the wind. He looked at Michelle with cold, silver eyes. He grinned an evil grin, then started laughing. Michelle turned around and glared at Fox, who had just averted his eyes away from her sadly.  
  
"You mean to tell me that I'm suppose to be a sacrifice to this guy," she yelled.  
  
"We needed to find someone to get Link back," yelled Fox. Michelle's glare soon turned into a surprised and worried look. Fox sighed and continued. "He wanted a bride, so he took Link hostage until we found one. We really hate to do this now that we've gotten to know you better. Kimoru, where's Link!?"  
  
"Right here, McCloud," grinned Kimoru. He then threw his hands out to his sides and Master and Crazy Hand came off of them, growing to their original size. Everyone's eyes on the docking bay widened in surprise as the two hands came within ten feet of hitting each other. Sparks flew from them and then a bright flash of light. Once the light died down, the hands were on either side of Kimoru and Link was standing there, blinking. The first thing he saw was Michelle looking at him in amazement. Before he could move, however, lightning bolts surged through his body as he yelled out in immense pain. Michelle ran over to him and caught the unconscious Hylian before he fell onto the ground. She looked up at Kimoru and glared.  
  
"What did you do to him, you coward," she screamed at the phantom. All he could do was laugh.  
  
"I never said I'd bring him back alive, now did I," he replied, laughing even harder. He darted at her and grabbed her wrist, lifting her up so she could look into his eyes. She tried to get her hand free, but his grip was too strong. Before he could even let out another laugh, a bright light emitted from the girl's ring and blinded him, making him drop her. He put a hand over his eyes and winced, yelling out in pain.  
  
"Michelle, you and Link get out of here," ordered Roy. "Fox, Mario, and I will take care of the rest!" She nodded and started dragging the unconscious Link every inch of the way. She had to stop once she reached the tower in the center of the stage. She stopped to look at the fight, and saw that her friends needed help. She looked down at Link and frowned, then knelt down and drew his sword.  
  
I don't think he'll mind if I borrow this for a little while, thought Michelle. Just then, the wind picked up to amazing speeds, causing the fight to stop temporarily. A bright, golden light emitted from her body that blinded everyone on the stage. When the light died down, she was in a green, sleeveless tunic, knee-high, skin-tight boots, and golden bands on either wrist. The mark of the Triforce was on her forehead, which made Link's, Zelda's, and Ganondorf's Triforce pieces react. Link slowly awakened and stood up, looking at her slightly wide-eyed in surprise. Michelle looked at her class ring and the stone was glowing all different colors.  
  
"Tell me," started Link, "What's the name of that stone?"  
  
"It's suppose to be my birthstone, but it's not. I don't know the name of the stone. All I know is that it's star-flame cut," responded Michelle. Link's eyes brightened at that statement and a determined smile formed on his face.  
  
"There's a legend that I heard about the phantom. It says that the only way to defeat him is to use the Star-Flame Cut. I had no idea that that stone was it. I thought the stone was something else."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Michelle.I think you're the Heroine of Time."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You're the only other one who's been able to hold the Master Sword."  
  
"Maybe it's because I'm the only other one who's tried?"  
  
"I don't mean to break up your bonding session, guys, but we could use a little help over here," cried out Fox. The two looked over at him and watched him be grabbed by Crazy Hand, wincing in immense pain as the hand slowly started to crush him. Michelle ran over to Crazy Hand and slashed at his fingers, making him let go. Fox dropped down onto the ground on his knees, catching his breath. Link helped him up as Fox thanked them. Michelle then walked over to Link and handed him his sword. He took it and nodded, looking at Kimoru.  
  
"Now it's time to show you what we're made of," yelled out Link. Michelle held her fist out at the phantom and the light from her ring blinded and weakened him slightly. Link took this opportunity and charged at him, stabbing his sword into his chest. Kimoru yelled out in pain as a blinding light shot out from his body and into the clouds. He collapsed, then disappeared, never to be seen again. Fox, Mario, Roy, Michelle, and Link looked at Master and Crazy hand, ready to destroy them.  
  
"Kimoru was weak," started Master Hand. "He was not worthy of our power, and that lead to his downfall."  
  
"You mean to tell us that you two were controlling him," blurted out Roy in a surprised manner.  
  
"Exactly," answered Crazy Hand. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going to kill you little-GAH!!!" Crazy Hand then started having convulsions and twitching fits, then exploded in a bright ball of light. Behind him was Link, who had just delivered the final blow. Master Hand then backhanded him back towards the group. Roy caught him before he could hit the tower headfirst. Fox then did a Fire Fox on Master Hand, which weakened him almost to the point of defeat. He pounded Fox into the ground, knocking him out. Michelle knelt down by him, picked up his blaster, and fired the final blow at the gloved villain. He, too, exploded in a bright ball of light. When Fox regained consciousness, all the villains were gone. Michelle helped him up and handed him back his blaster, smiling. All of the smashers on the docking bay cheered and danced. The five on stage rode the mobile platforms back to the others, and there was much rejoicing (yaaaaaaaaay.). Michelle's body then glowed gold again, and she was back in her dress. After the light died down, she passed out. Link caught her and knelt down onto the ground. Everyone huddled around the two before Dr. Mario made them back off to give her some air. Link checked her over with a worried look on his face. 


	6. A Sad Farewell

Chapter 6: A Sad Farewell.  
  
Michelle slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the infirmary. Link was sitting in the chair at her bedside. He looked at her and smiled. She sat up to look at him, but then winced and grabbed her bandaged arm. He stood up and gently pushed her back down into bed.  
  
"You need your rest," he told her softly. "You hurt your arm during that fight. I'm just glad you're okay." She looked up at him and smiled softly. He sat back down and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "I saw you training throughout the week. Despite all the insults, the pain, and the defeats, you never gave up."  
  
"If I had known what was going on, I would have tried harder. To save you," replied Michelle, blushing. "You're my favorite Nintendo hero. It's an honor to even meet you." She put her other hand on top of his and looked at him. He looked even better close up, and that smile of his made her smile even bigger. "When you said I was the Heroine of Time.Were you telling me the truth?"  
  
"I don't know if it's true or not. Either way.Thanks. For saving my life."  
  
Another day passed as everyone recovered their strength and energy. All of the smashers were gathered at the transporting beam, which would take Michelle back to Earth. She stood with her back to it, back in the clothes she came to the mansion in; a gray tank top, jeans, and tennis shoes. Mario walked up to her and handed her a medal with the Super Smash Bros. Logo on it.  
  
"You're-a now an official member-a of the Super Smash Bros. Team-a," stated Mario. "Don't-a forget us now." Everyone cheered as Michelle held onto the medal and looked at it, smiling. Link then stepped forward and put a necklace over her head. The pendant was in the shape of the Triforce, and the small, golden chain matched the gold on the pendant. She looked at it, then at Link, smiling.  
  
"I want you to have that necklace, so you don't forget me," said Link, blushing slightly. Some of the smashers were making silly comments to tease Link.  
  
"I'll never forget you, Link," said Michelle as she looked up at him and wiped some tears from her eyes. Then, without a moment's notice, she hugged him tightly, fighting back more tears. Link hugged back, looking like he was fighting some back himself.  
  
"Thank you.for everything," whispered Link into her ear. He kissed her lips softly and pulled back, slowly joining the rest of the group. She blinked in surprise, then smiled at him softly. She stepped back into the beam and waved to all of her friends one last time. She then disappeared with the beam back to her home planet: Earth.  
  
As she regained consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at some of her friends from drama and her director. She sat up and looked around. She was back. And, apparently, late for practice as well.  
  
"Are you all right," asked her director. He held his hand out and helped her up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "I just had the most amazing experience of my life. I was fighting with the guys in Super Smash Bros. Melee and-"  
  
"I think you hit your head a little too hard," replied Phoebe, "Phoebes" as she called her. Michelle rubbed her head, then looked down at the necklaces she was wearing. She had on her usual one, the one with her zodiac symbol and the mascot of the college her brother went to, but the other necklace was the one that Link had given her. She held it in the palm of her hand and squeezed it gently, looking up at the sky with a tear in her eye, smiling.  
  
The End 


	7. Bloopers!

Chapter 7: BLOOPERS!!!  
  
A/N I thought I'd treat you guys to a little something. Just please REVIEW MY STORY!!! I said please! * gives readers the Bambi eyes * pl-pl-pl-pl- pl-plllleeeeeeeease?  
  
This is the Gag Reel of "Attack of the Phantom." Enjoy! ^-^  
  
Setting: Princess Peach's Castle, opening fight sequence.  
  
Part 1:  
  
Mario: You're-a not-a gonna get away that-a easily  
  
He chases after Popo and Nana, then trips over his shoelaces. Nana stops, points at Mario, and laughs, Popo falling over, hugging his sides and laughing.  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
Part 2:  
  
The Phantom bends over and grabs Link by the throat, then flies up into the air, looking down at the other fighters  
  
Phantom: Hear me!! I am known as the Gloved Phantom, Kimoru. I was the one who brought all of you Super Smash Brothers to this pla-  
  
He drops Link  
  
Link: Oof!!  
  
Phantom: Sorry!!  
  
Everyone bursts out laughing, even Link  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
Part 3:  
  
Phantom: Hear me!! I am known as the Gloved Phantom, Kimowi. I wa-  
  
Director: CUT!!! It's Kimoru, NOT Kimowi!! Get it right!!  
  
Mario: Loser, can't-a even pronounce-a your own-a name-a.  
  
Phantom grumbles to himself and reads over his script  
  
Setting: Infirmary, when Michelle wakes up  
  
Part 1:  
  
Michelle: * waking up * Gah!! It's a Pokémon! Kill it! KILL IT!!!  
  
Director: CUT!!! You're not supposed to say "Kill it, kill it"!!!  
  
Michelle: Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse me!  
  
Part 2:  
  
Michelle: Could someone please explain to me why the heck I'm here!?  
  
Falco: We want you to become the Bride of the Phantom Kamui.  
  
Director: Cut, cut, cut, CUT!!! You're not supposed to get that far, Falco!! Where the heck is Fox!?  
  
Fox is sleeping in one of the beds. The Director pushes him out of bed.  
  
Fox: Hey!! We've been at the scene for three hours! Let me get some rest!!  
  
Part 3:  
  
Take 1:  
  
Young Link: * looking up at Michelle * What's your name?  
  
Michelle: The name's Bond. James Bond.  
  
Everybody laughs  
  
Director: CUT!!  
  
Michelle: * laughing * Sorry, I was tempted to do that!  
  
Take 2:  
  
Young Link: What's your name?  
  
Michelle: ...What's my line again?  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
Take 3:  
  
Young Link: What's your name?  
  
Michelle bursts out laughing  
  
Director: Now what!?  
  
Michelle: I'm sorry! He's got something hanging from his nose!  
  
Young Link: I do?? * runs out of the room *  
  
Director: I need a break.  
  
Setting: Young Link's Room  
  
Young Link wakes up from all the blasting and banging coming from the Corneria stage by his room. He groggily gets out of bed, takes a few steps towards the door, then trips over his boots and falls flat on his face. Everyone back stage starts laughing  
  
Director: LIIINK!!!  
  
Link: You rang?  
  
Director: .THE OTHER LINK, YOU IDIOT!!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS SCENE!!!  
  
Setting: Princess Peach's Castle: Final fight scene  
  
Roy looks at Michelle and the unconscious Link.  
  
Roy: Michael, get Link out of he-  
  
Michelle: I'm not a boy, you idiot!!  
  
Director: Cut!!! Roy, get her name and gender right!!!  
  
Fox: Dial star-six-nine! Know the number, date, and time!  
  
Everybody: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Fox: * lowering his ears * Yes'm.  
  
Setting: Docking Bay, after the final fight scene  
  
Take 1:  
  
Everyone's at the docking bay after the fight. Michelle's glowing stops and she collapses. Link forgets to catch her.  
  
Michelle: Ow! Link, you're supposed to catch me!!  
  
Link: Sorry, I forgot my cue.  
  
Director: CUT!!  
  
Take 2:  
  
Link catches Michelle this time, then dips her and they have a mad make-out session  
  
Director: CUUUUT!!! There's no kissing scene in this story!!!  
  
Link and Michelle snap  
  
Link and Michelle: Darn!  
  
Take 3:  
  
Link catches Michelle, slips, and both of them fall down Michelle landing on top of Link  
  
Michelle: Thanks for breaking my fall  
  
Link: * in pain * Your elbow.is in a really bad spot right now. * cough *  
  
Michelle: Sorry! * quickly gets up *  
  
Director: CCCCUUUUUUTTTTT!!!  
  
Take 4:  
  
Link catches Michelle, then drops her.  
  
Michelle gets up, kicks Link in the shin, and storms off  
  
Michelle: I'll be in my trailer.  
  
Director: Me, too, I give up with you guys for today!  
  
Okay, that's it, people! Happy/Sad ending, gag-reel, action, romance, suspence, comedy, what more could you want!? Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks to NintendoNut for reviewing my story and mentioning me in his story. ^-^ 


End file.
